Total Drama Tanka Island
by Nickstar777
Summary: APPS CLOSED A new season of Total Drama with your characters
1. Sign Ups

Time for Tanka Island

* * *

><p>Sign up<p>

FULL NAME  
>AGE<br>PHYSICAL APPEARENCE  
>STEREOTYPE<br>WHY DO THEY WANT THE MONEY?  
>RELATIONSHIP?<br>SEXALITY  
>WHO DO YOU WANT THEM TO DATE?<br>PERSONALITY  
>TALENTS<br>WEAKNESSES  
>SUPERHERO I-D<br>SUPERPOWER (Make it something they can easily pretend to have or something they can simulate)  
>HERO OR VILLAIN<p> 


	2. Campers

These are the campers in Tanka Island so far

* * *

><p>Males:<p>

1) Lucas Windle

2) James Smith

3) Chase Knight Wetherall

4) Con Staff

5) Derek

6) Blake Maders

7) Phaecifer Cousteu

8) Allen Gray Fulton

Females:

1) Mackenzie

2) Astrid Lana Contraire

3) Anna Cranae Grando

4) Elizabeth Yvonne Jones

5) Bella Lacrima

6) Paige LeeAnn Summers

7) Gemini Leona Harris

8) Beatrice Williams


	3. Introductions

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

><p>"Hello there, I am Chris McLean here for a brand new season of Total Drama, here from a new island, TANKA ISLAND, with me is my friend, Chef Hatchet, we bring in 16 new contestants over the course of 12 episodes, not counting this one, and whittle down these 16 to the final 4 where they will compete in the final challenge for the $1,000,000 dollars, let's meet the new campers"<p>

The boat brings the first camper a 16 year old with black, spiky hair, wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket and black jeans and red sneakers.

"Our first camper is Blake Maders, how are you Blake?" asked Chris

"I'm good and I'm exc..." said Blake before Chris cut him off

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no one actually cares, it was a rhetorical question, just stand over there" said Chris pointing to the end of the dock

The next boat drops off a guy with blonde hair, spikey in front, and it's short. Crystal Blue Eyes. Has a 6-pack. Lightly tanned skin. Blue shirt with an 11 logo on it (short sleeved). Orange Shorts. White gym shoes, with a red stripe across the front.

"Meet Lucas Windle" said Chris

"Hi Chris, excited to be here" said Lucas

"Of course you are since I'm here" said Chris

The next boat drops off a girl with a rather slim body with delicate facial features. She has a royal blue eye colour and medium length white-blonde hair that lays on her right shoulder. She wears a simple white knee length dress with light blue sandals.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth doesn't respond.

"Very well then, here is our next camper, Mackenzie" said Chris

Mackenzie was Hispanic with white short shorts, strapless black top, black heels, dark brown hair with bangs that covers her face, sapphire blue eyes.

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Woah, she's beautiful"

==Confessional Over==

"Nice to meet you Mackenzie" said Chris

"Nice to meet you too Chris" said Mackenzie

"I know" said Chris

The next boat drops off a guy who stands at 6'3", he is slim and appears to be strong. He has Pacific blue eye colour and short blonde hair. He wears a tan uniform with the pant legs over his boots and a brown bomber jacket with his glasses.

"Welcome to Tanka Island, Allen" said Chris

"McLean, I am stoked for this, can't wait too see what happens" said Allen

"Here is the next contestant, Bella" said Chris

Bella was 5'3,slim body, tan skin, left eye gold other silver, long black hair.

"Hello Bella" said Chris

"Uh Hi Chris" said Bella

The next boat drops off a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, white skin (not pale) and stands at 5'4.

"The next camper for Tanka Island, Paige" said Chris

"Nice to meet you Chris, nice to meet you" said Paige

"Nice to meet you" said Chris

The next camper is a girl with black hair, tied into high Curly ponytail with Curly Fringes, tan skin, earrings and necklace, bright red glasses wearing an oversized grey Sweatshirt with a Panda on it; Blue and purple galaxy leggings; Black Vans(Shoes).

"Our next camper is Gemini" said Chris

"Shouldn't we be at Camp Wawanakwa?" asked Gemini

"No, that place sunk at the end of season 5" said Chris

"Oh, I must have missed that" said Gemini

The next camper was tall and scrawny, had pale skin and slits for eyes. when opened they are a bright green. Has long black hair reaching his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Phaecifer" said Chris

Phaecifer pushes Chris out of the way and continues to walk to the other side of the dock.

"Rude" said Chris

The next boat drops off a Goth She is pale with nice blue eyes and long black hair with a red streak through it. She as a curvy and slim body and sharp legs. She wears small black tank top that is black with a skull in the middle and goes down just above her belly bottom which is pieced. She as black daisy dukes with a chain and boots that to her knees and hare high heeled.

"Here is Beatrice" said Chris

"Shut up McLame" said Beatrice

"It's McLean" said Chris

The next camper was super skinny, medium height, has spiky blonde hair, he wears a t shirt with a picture of his dog on it, red shorts, and bright orange shoes.

"Here is the next camper of Tanka Island, Con" said Chris

"Hi Chris" said Con

"Yeah Con, hurry up, we're on a schedule" said Chris

The next person the boat drops off had tan skin with Blonde hair tied into a nest bun on top of her head, Piercing blue eyes, light blue crop top with white denim shorts and blue wedge heels, very skinny and curvy.

"The next camper, Anna" said Chris

"Better give me the money now, Anna is here to win" said Anna

"Join the club" said Blake

The next boat drops a girl with a slender body with long legs that make her lean upper body look a bit too short. She has wide emeralds green eyes, long auburn reddish hair, and delicate facial features.

"Contestant number...14 by my count, Astrid" said Chris

"Nice to meet you all, I'm excited" said Astrid

The next camper was 5'4 with jet black hair, blue eyes, a Hollywood Undead t-shirt blue jean black shoes.

"Here is Derek Big" said Chris

"Nice to meet you Chris" said Derek

"I know" said Chris

The final contestant had neutral skin tone, athletic build, short tousled dark brown hair with one blonde streak that quiffs up at the front, dark blue eyes.

"The final contestant, Chase" said Chris

"Shut up" said Chase

"OK, anyway, as explained, this season will have 12 episodes, here on Tanka Island, the final 4 will compete in the final challenge for the $1,000,000" said Chris

"What about teams?" asked Blake

"Oh, right, well if I call your name, please stand near the campfire" said Chris

"Derek, Con, James, Chase, Mackenzie, Beatrice, Astrid and Anna, you are team 1, Blake, Lucas, Phaecifer, Allen, Elizabeth, Paige, Bella and Gemini, you are now team 2" said Chris

"What about team names?" asked Blake

"You are now The Soaring Wolves and the Howling Eagles" said Chris

"Huh?" asked all the contestants simultaneously

"Whoops, my mistake, I mean the Howling Wolves and the Soaring Condors" said Chris

"Oh" said all the campers

"Anyway, get settled in and be ready for your first challenge next week" said Chris

The campers left to get settled in

"What will be the first challenge? How will I torture them? Who will be the first one voted off of TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND?" asked Chris

* * *

><p>Finished with that, don't bother sending challenge ideas because I already have them in mind, tune in next time to see what happens<p>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Challenge 1

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Tanka Island, we were introduced to the 16 new campers for the new season, some were nice, others were not, today we have the first challenge, Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Who will bring be that coffee I asked for an hour ago? Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris<p>

==Opening Credits==

_The camera searches the island before going up a hill and falling into the lake, Derek is swimming, above the water, Lucas is surfing. In the woods, Bella is going for a walk before a bee hive lands next to her and the bees chase her, it zooms out to show Chase and Beatrice laughing at her. At a waterfall, Phaecifer is in a raft, sleeping before he falls of the waterfall. Near where he falls, is jogging and passes the mess hall. In the mess hall, Elizabeth is doing some baking while Chef is serving food to Con and Allen while Anna and Astrid are arguing. At the campfire ceremony, Blake and Mackenzie look like they're about to kiss when Gemini appears from behind._

The campers were at the beach, Lucas was surfing.

"Attention campers, time for dinner" said Chris with a bullhorn

==Confessional==

LUCAS: "Aw man, I was having fun"

==Confessional over==

Chef gives Blake some of his cooking.

"I was expecting food" said Blake

Chris appears.

"Campers, I hope your ready for tonight's challenge" said Chris

"Um Chris, I've been meaning to as this for a week, what kind of Summer Camp is this, there's something off about it" said Con

"This isn't a Summer Camp" said Chris

"Then what is it?" asked Chase

"Tanka Island was an Extreme Sports resort after they shut down the prison" said Chris

"This place used to be a prison?" asked Beatrice

"Yep and now for tonight's challenge..." said Chris

The campers are in front of a medium mountain.

"Your challenge is rock climbing/code breaking" said Chris

"Huh?" asked Derek

"Let me explain, there are 4 bags for each team, inside each is a number, one camper from each team must climb up to get the numbers and bring them to the person waiting for them at the top of the mountain, they will yell the code to their team who will then attempt to open these safes, first one to open their case and grab the mini trophy inside wins immunity" said Chris

==WOLVES==

"I'll climb" said Chase

"And I'll yell out the combination" said Con

The team agreed.

==CONDORS==

"I'll climb up the mountain" said Blake

"I'll yell out the combination to the safe" said Lucas

The team agreed

"AND START" said Chris

Blake and Chase burst up the mountain but Blake was slightly faster, grabbing the first bag quickly.

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Too easy"

==Confessional Over==

Chase grabs the first bag for his team, he then pulls ahead of Blake and gets the second bag first.

==Confessional==

CHASE: "This challenge is in the bag...no pun intended"

==Confessional Over==

Blake grabs the second bag, before Chase gets the third bag, he can't move his leg

"Huh, what gives?" asked Chase

Chase's shoelace was caught in the mountain.

"Ah man" said Chase

Blake gets the third and fourth bags, Chase gets free and gets the final 2 bags.

"It's a dead heat" said Chris

Blake gets to the top first and Lucas takes the Numbers out, the bags were labelled so that the campers knew which order the bags came in.

"3-5-6-6" said Lucas

The Condors try the combination but the safe didn't open.

==Confessional==

ALLEN: "Huh? What gives?"

==Confessional Over==

Chase gives the bags to Con.

"2-2-4-7" said Con

The Wolves use the combination and open the safe, Mackenzie grabs the trophy.

"THE WINNERS, THE HOWLING WOLVES, Condors, what happened?" asked Chris

"We don't know?" said Gemini

"Didn't you get the combination? 3-5-9-9?" asked Chef

"Wait, 3-5-9-9?" asked Blake

"Yeah" said Chef

"Lucas, you said 3-5-6-6" said Bella

"I guess I had the numbers upside down" said Lucas

==Campfire Ceremony==

"Here we are, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to leave the island, the first one to receive a marshmallow is...Bella" said Chris

Bella receives her marshmallow.

"Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth follows suit.

"Phaecifer" said Chris

Phaecifer gets his marshmallow.

"Paige" said Chris

"Yes" said Paige

"Gemini" said Chris

Gemini gets her marshmallow.

"Only one marshmallow left, Blake and Lucas, it's time for one of you to be going home." said Chris

Blake and Lucas both look nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

Lucas starts biting his nails.

"Blake" said Chris

"Yes, sorry Lucas" said Blake

"Lucas, your mistake cost your team the challenge, please put this on" said Chris, grabbing a harness

"What's that for?" asked Lucas

"The new elimination method, the fly of shame" said Chris

Lucas puts on the harness.

"Why's it called the Fly of..." said Lucas before he is taken away by a helicopter.

"THAT'S WHY" said Chris

"WOAHHHHHHHH" screamed Lucas

"Who will win next week? Who will join Lucas in the sky? Who will end up hooking up on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND?" asked Chris


	5. Challenge 2

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Tanka Island, the new campers had their first challenge of rock climbing to get the combinations to safes, even though one team was faster in climbing, a mistake made by a member cost his team the entire challenge, in the end, Lucas was the first camper to be eliminated and take the fly of shame, Who will join him? Who will stay? Who will be able to keep their cool? Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris<p>

==Opening Credits==

_The camera searches the island before going up a hill and falling into the lake, Derek is swimming, above the water, Lucas is surfing. In the woods, Bella is going for a walk before a bee hive lands next to her and the bees chase her, it zooms out to show Chase and Beatrice laughing at her. At a waterfall, Phaecifer is in a raft, sleeping before he falls of the waterfall. Near where he falls, is jogging and passes the mess hall. In the mess hall, Elizabeth is doing some baking while Chef is serving food to Con and Allen while Anna and Astrid are arguing. At the campfire ceremony, Blake and Mackenzie look like they're about to kiss when Gemini appears from behind._

The Wolves were having their breakfast when the Condors came in, tired.

"What's wrong with you people?" asked James

"Oh, Phaecifer wouldn't quit snoring so we never got any sleep last night" said Blake

"I'm Sssorry" said Phaecifer

"Is that really how he talks?" asked Derek

"Yeah, he tends to drag his Ss" said Allen

==Confessional==

PHAECIFER: "It'ss not my fault"

GEMINI: "God that lisp is annoying"

==Confessional Over==

Chris came in with a bullhorn

"Good morning Campers, I hope you're all ready for tonight's challenge" said Chris

"Chris, we're tired, we need a little bit more sleep" said Astrid

"Too bad" said Chris

Chris lead the campers to the beach where there were 7 green chairs and 8 silver ones

"Todays challenge is a simple game of Truth or Dare" said Chris

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Please, with Chris, nothing is simple"

==Confessional Over==

"Here's how it works, if you go over to your chairs, which have been labelled, you will see a blue envelope and a red envelope, if you open the blue envelope, you will see the name of one of your fellow campers from either the same team of the other team..." said Chris

==Confessional==

PHAECIFER: "Thisss iss going to sssuck"

==Confessional Over==

"...On the sheet of paper with the campers name on, please write down a question on the back" said Chris

The campers do so.

"After that is done, please hand the envelopes to Chef Hatchet" said Chris

All the campers do so and Chef hands the envelopes to Chris.

"Thank you Chef, now, those chairs have built in lie detectors so we will know if you lie, if you are caught lying, you lose a point for your team, whoever has the most points left will win the challenge and immunity" said Chris

==Confessional==

MACKENZIE: "Seems simple enough"

BLAKE: "There has to be a catch"

==Confessional Over==

"Question 1 is for Derek, What is your most embarrassing moment?" asked Chris

==Confessional==

DEREK: "OK, Not a difficult start"

==Confessional Over==

"One time, I asked the girl I liked out on a date and she said yes, I took her to this Italian restaurant but I received some food poisoning and I ended up throwing up on her, then she beat me up" said Derek

The other campers laugh.

"It's not funny, I still have the bruises to prove it" said Derek

"Nothing happened so that's the truth, point for the Wolves" said Chris

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (0)**

"Next question is for Blake, have you ever stolen anything?" asked Chris

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Who asked that?"

PHAECIFER: "I couldn't think of anything"

==Confessional Over==

"Yes, I have" said Blake

"Still nothing happened, must be the truth" said Chris

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (1)**

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Why does Chris keep saying 'Nothing Happened'?

==Confessional Over==

"Next question is for Elizabeth, Who are you voting off next? Ooh, this is a game changer, will she take it?" asked Chris

Elizabeth doesn't respond

"Apparently not, but that does mean that you do lose a point" said Chris

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (0)**

"Our next question is for Mackenzie, are you Mexican?" asked Chris

"I'm Hispanic but that doesn't mean I'm Mexican, I'm from Toronto" said Mackenzie

"Alright, that must be the truth" said Chris

**WOLVES (2)**

**CONDORS (0)**

"Next question is for Beatrice, who would you prefer to hook up with on the show?" asked Chris

"No one" said Beatrice

Beatrice receives an electric shock.

"WHAT THE HELL MCLEAN?!" yelled Beatrice

"Did I forget to mention that those are electric chairs? That means that the Wolves lose a point.

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (0)**

"Gemini, this one's for you" asked Chris

"Bring it" said Gemini

"What's the biggest lie you ever told?" asked Chris

"When I told my mom I would try out for cheerleading try-outs and I tried out for soccer instead" said Gemini

"Well, apparently that's the truth, point for the Condors" said Chris

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (1)**

"Chase, who are you most interested in amongst your other campers?" asked Chris

Chase appeared a little nervous.

"Miss Silent Treatment" said Chase, referring to Elizabeth

Chase is shocked

"Woah, apparently Chase didn't want to reveal his true crush, so he was lying" said Chris

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (1)**

"Condors have pulled ahead, Astrid, most attractive quality in a guy?" asked Chris

"Someone who isn't afraid to be themselves" said Astrid

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"James, who do you hate most and why?" asked Chris

"You because you are too much of a narcissist" said James

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Bella, who would you most like to date?" asked Chris

"Um, Blake" said Bella

Bella is electric shocked

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "I may be interested in Mackenzie, but that still hurt my feelings"

ALLEN: "PHEW, Don't tell anyone, but I actually kind of like her"

==Confessional Over==

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (1)**

"Next question, Paige, what was the worst thing you've ever done?" asked Chris

"Pass" said Paige

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (1)**

"Allen, explain your first date" said Chris

"I saw a horror movie with this girl called Sophie" said Allen

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Last question is for Con, what is the number one thing that you look for in a girl?" asked Chris

"When girls are nice" said Con

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"That's it for the truth part, now for dares, now you won't lose points unless you refuse to do the dares, same as last time, just write down the dares, but with different people you have to write them for" said Chris

The campers write them down.

"First dare is for Derek, stay underwater for 30 seconds" said Chris

Derek goes to the dock, holds his breath and jumps in.

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11!

"I can't hold it any longer" said Derek

"No points for the Wolves, Astrid, spend the rest of the day wearing just a bikini" said Chris

"Alright" said Astrid, before leaving to get changed

"While we're waiting, Anna, make out with...me?" said Chris

"Do I have to?" asked Anna

"Only if you want the point" said Chris

Anna hesitated, but eventually made out with Chris

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Anna

**WOLVES (2)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Lets move on to the next dare before I lose my breakfast, Phaecifer, set yourself on fire, I hope I don't get sued for this" said Chris

Phaecifer walks up to the campfire and lights it

"Woah, he's actually going to do it?" asked Chris

Phaecifer steps in the fire

"OW! GOD IT BURNSSS" said Phaecifer

"OUCH, Hey, Astrid's back" said Chris

**WOLVES (2)**

**CONDORS (4)**

"Condors lead 4-2, Chase, dance" said Chris

"Sorry Chris but I don't dance" said Chase

"Very well" said Chris

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (4)**

"Gemini, Shave Your Head" said Chris

"No way McLean" said Gemini

**WOLVES (1)**

**CONDORS (3)**

"Alright then, Con, perform 100 push ups in 5 minutes" said Chris

"Sorry Chris, I can't" said Con

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (3)**

"No one is taking the dares, Allen, eat a whole dish of something Chef made, vomit will disqualify" said Chris

Chef makes a dish and gives the plate, when he sniffs it, he tries to stop himself from puking.

"Before I eat this, can I guess what it is?" asked Allen

"Sure, but it wont get you any points" said Chris

"It's either Spaghetti or Tiramisu...or both mixed together" said Allen

Allen takes a spoonful of the "food" and eats it, then throws up

"Sorry Allen, you threw up so I can't give you any points, Beatrice, call the police and flirt with them" said Chris

"Not gonna happen" said Beatrice

**WOLVES (-1)**

**CONDORS (3)**

"Our next dare is for Bella, make out with whoever you have a crush on" said Chris

"Sorry but I just can't" said Bella

"Very well" said Chris

**WOLVES (-1)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Wolves are catching up, Paige, sing" said Chris

"Um, alright" said Paige

Paige grabs a microphone and sings 'Get Thru This'

_I've seen better days, yeah  
>So Says the mirror<br>It's hard to find divinity  
>When you're the king of men<em>

_If I can get through this  
>I can get through anything<br>If I can make it through this  
>I CAN GET THROUGH ANYTHING<em>

_IF I CAN GET THROUGH THIS  
>I CAN GET THROUGH ANYHING<br>IF I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS  
>I PROMISE YOU. I PROMISE YOU<em>

_It could be much worse, yeah  
>But the call is close<br>Tomorrow's my reason  
>For today to let go<em>

_If I can get through this  
>I can get through anything<br>If I can make it through this  
>I CAN GET THROUGH ANYTHING<em>

_IF I CAN GET THROUGH THIS  
>I CAN GET THROUGH ANYTHING<br>IF I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS  
>I PROMISE YOU. I PROMISE YOU<em>

_If I can get through this, I can get through that  
>If you cut me wide open<br>I can cut you some slack  
>If you come when I'm leaving<br>I might never be back  
>I know it's not easy<br>Just a matter of fact_

_If I can get through this, I can get through that  
><em>_If you cut me wide open  
>I can cut you some slack<br>If you come when I'm leaving  
>I might never be back<br>__I know it's not easy  
>Just a matter of fact, YEAH...<em>

"OK that's enough, we're on a schedule here" said Chris

"Party pooper" said Paige

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (3)**

"Next dare, Elizabeth, Lick the toilet?" said Chris, confused

Elizabeth shakes her head.

**WOLVES (0)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Mackenzie, beat someone up" said Chris

"Sorry McLean, I'm just not violent" said Mackenzie

**WOLVES (-1)**

**CONDORS (2)**

"Very well then, the winners today are the CONDORS" said Chris

The Condors cheer

"Wait, what about me and Blake? asked James

"Wouldn't make a difference, if Blake said no to the dare and you accepted the dare the score would be 1-0 to the Condors" said Chris

"Dammit" said James

"So tonight, the Wolves are sending someone home" said Chris

==Later==

Mackenzie, James, Con and Derek had a meeting about who to eliminate.

"Look, I think it's obvious who's going home tonight" said Con

"Agreed, that person didn't tell the truth or take a dare" said Mackenzie

==Meanwhile==

Chase, Anna, Beatrice and Paige were having a meeting too.

"Look, we have to get rid of Mackenzie" said Chase

"Who died and made you king?" asked Beatrice

"Look, Mackenzie is just going to use tricks to get to the finals, we have to get rid of her now" said Chase

"Agreed" said Paige

"Look, I don't think that it's such a good idea, Mackenzie's smart and athletic, that could help in future challenges" said Anna

"Listen Anne, if Mackenzie isn't eliminated tonight, you will be eliminated next" threatened Chase

==Campfire Ceremony==

"Here we are at the second bonfire ceremony on Tanka Island, tonight the marshmallows go to...Derek" said Chris

"Yes!" said Derek before claiming his marshmallow

"Chase" said Chris

Chris picks up his marshmallow

"Con" said Chris

Con smiles and gets his marshmallow

"Anna" said Chris

"Nice!" said Anna

"Paige" said Chris

Paige claims her marshmallow

"James" said Chris

"Sweet" said James before claiming his marshmallow

"Mackenzie and Beatrice, only one marshmallow left, the final marshmallow goes to..."

A dramatic heartbeat is heard

"...Mackenzie" said Chris

"WHAT!?" asked a shocked Beatrice

"Beatrice, please put on this harness" said Chris before handing Beatrice the harness

"This show sucks, I'm glad I'm getting out of here" said Beatrice before the helicopter takes her away

"Who will win the next challenge? Who will be the third loser? All the answers revealed next time on Total Drama Tanka Island" said Chris

==Later==

Anna is heading to the cabin when a hand touches her shoulder. It was Chase

"I warned you" said Chase

* * *

><p>Join me next time for the next challenge<p>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Challeng 3

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Tanka Island, challenge was a simple game of truth or dare, with some not so simple truths and some not so simple dares, in the end, the Condors won and the Wolves decided to let Beatrice go Sky High. What will be the challenge this time? Who will win said challenge? How can I possibly torture the campers more? Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris<p>

==Opening Credits==

_The camera searches the island before going up a hill and falling into the lake, Derek is swimming, above the water, Lucas is surfing. In the woods, Bella is going for a walk before a bee hive lands next to her and the bees chase her, it zooms out to show Chase and Beatrice laughing at her. At a waterfall, Phaecifer is in a raft, sleeping before he falls of the waterfall. Near where he falls, is jogging and passes the mess hall. In the mess hall, Elizabeth is doing some baking while Chef is serving food to Con and Allen while Anna and Astrid are arguing. At the campfire ceremony, Blake and Mackenzie look like they're about to kiss when Gemini appears from behind._

The Condors were having breakfast, The Wolves already finished breakfast.

Chris gathered the campers at a basketball court

"Campers, welcome to tonight's challenge, a free throw basketball contest" said Chris

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "Basketball? Cool"

CON: "Not basketball"

PHAECIFER: "Basssketball?"

==Confessional Over==

"Each member will throw the ball into the hoop once, each ball in the hoop wins a point, whichever team has the most points wins and will receive a special dinner at a fancy restaurant" said Chris

"OH MY GOD!" said everyone simultaneously

==Confessional==

BLAKE: "After a week of eating slime, dirt and other things I ate to get the taste of Chef's cooking out of my mouth, it would be a huge relief to finally get some good food"

==Confessional Over==

"First up, Derek" said Chris

Derek gets the ball in.

**WOLVES I  
>CONDORS 0<strong>

"Blake" said Chris

Blake appears to show off a little and then throws the ball in the hoop

**WOLVES I  
>CONDORS I<strong>

"James" said Chris

James actually misses

"Dammit" said James

"Alright then, Con, it's your turn" said Chris

"Aw man" said Con

Con isn't able to get the ball in.

"Disappointing. Phaecifer, you're up" said Chris

Phaecifer fails too.

"God, you people suck, Chase" said Chris

Chase is able to make the shot

**WOLVES II  
>CONDORS I<strong>

"Allen, your turn my good man" said Chris

Allen succeeds.

**WOLVES II  
>CONDORS II<strong>

"Mackenzie" said Chris

Mackenzie successfully makes the shot.

**WOLVES III  
>CONDORS II<strong>

"Astrid, you're up"

Astrid doesn't get the ball in.

"Anna, you're next"

Anna misses

"Gemini" said Chris

Gemini makes the shot

**WOLVES III  
>CONDORS III<strong>

"Up next is Bella" said Chris

Bella misses

"Next we have Paige" said Chris

Paige gets the ball in the hoop

**WOLVES IV  
>CONDORS III<strong>

"Final shot goes to Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth misses

"So the final score is 4 to the Wolves and 3 to the Condors, but before the Wolves can claim their prize, you must pick a member of the Wolves to take with you to the restaurant and to be safe from elimination tonight" said Chris

"WHAT!?" asked Chase

"Mackenzie should choose" said Derek

"Alright" said James

"Fine" said Chase

"Alright, I choose...Blake" said Mackenzie

"Me?" asked Blake

"Yes Blake you, now get changed into some fancy clothes" said Chris

Blake and the Wolves left.

"As for the rest of the Condors, pick someone to eliminate tonight" said Chris

==Later, at the restaurant==

Blake was enjoying a steak while Chase looked annoyed

"I still can't believe we had to bring him" said Chase

"Well, if we didn't, we might have forfeited the dinner" said Mackenzie

"Yeah, but why him?" asked Chase

Mackenzie hesitated to answer

"No reason, I just picked him" said Mackenzie

==Bonfire Ceremony==

"Campers, I don't see an obvious elimination here, but never the less, Gemini and Allen, as the only members of your team here who actually made a shot and got it in, you 2 are safe" said Chris

"Yes" said both Allen and Gemini

"Astrid, you're safe too" said Chris

Astrid claims her marshmallow

"Bella, you are safe too" said Chris

"Phew" said Bella

"Phaecifer and Elizabeth, one of you has 5 votes against you, the other has one vote against you, the final marshmallow goes to..."

A dramatic heartbeat is heard

"...Elizabeth" said Chris

"WHAT?!" asked Phaecifer

==Confessional==

ALLEN: "I just can't take that annoying lisp anymore"

ASTRID: "It's giving me a headache"

GEMINI: "Bye Phaecifer"

BELLA: "It's just irritating"

==Confessional Over==

Phaecifer straps himself into the harness

"You guysss haven't heard the lassst of me, I'll be back, I'm telling you thisss now" said Phae

"Quit it with the lisp" said Allen

"I can't help it, it'sss jussst the way I ssspeak" said Phae

The helicopter flies away, taking Phaecifer with it.

"With Phaecifer gone, that means that there is one more annoyance gone, now to just get rid of the other 13. Who will join Phaecifer in the sky next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris

* * *

><p>Join me next time for the next challenge<p>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Challenge 4

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Tanka Island, the challenge was a game of simple basketball, even though not all campers missed, not all campers scored, in the end, the wolves emerged victorious and it was Phaecifer who was sent packing, what torture will I put the campers through this time? Who will win immunity? Who will be eliminated from TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA...ISLAND" said Chris<p>

==Opening Credits==

_The camera searches the island before going up a hill and falling into the lake, Derek is swimming, above the water, Lucas is surfing. In the woods, Bella is going for a walk before a bee hive lands next to her and the bees chase her, it zooms out to show Chase and Beatrice laughing at her. At a waterfall, Phaecifer is in a raft, sleeping before he falls of the waterfall. Near where he falls, is jogging and passes the mess hall. In the mess hall, Elizabeth is doing some baking while Chef is serving food to Con and Allen while Anna and Astrid are arguing. At the campfire ceremony, Blake and Mackenzie look like they're about to kiss when Gemini appears from behind._

The campers didn't have breakfast, Chris arrives

"Morning campers, sleep well?" asked Chris

"Is this a trick question?" asked Blake

"Where's breakfast?" asked Gemini

"That's today's challenge..." said Chris

Chef wheeled in a table with a bunch of food, half the food looked delicious, half looked like it had been drowned in acid.

"What is that?" asked Con

"An all you can eat buffet, there is one plate for every one of you, I will call out names at random, your challenge is to finish everything on your plate, first team to have everyone finish wins immunity, when one team has finished, if there are still more than one member of the other team remaining, we will continue until only one person is left, last one to finish will be taking the flight of shame" said Chris

"Seems easy enough" said Derek

"Not exactly, when you pick your meal, be careful, some of the food that looks good tastes terrible and some of the food that looks bad tastes like heaven, so take caution when you make your selection" said Chris

Chef came in with a top hat in hand.

"What's that for?" asked Blake

"To show there is no favouritism as to who gets to choose what foods they want to eat, the names will be pulled from this hat, first up...Bella" said Chris

Bella walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a banana cream pie.

"Alright, next up...James" said Chris

James walked over to the table, he picked up one of the disgusting looking foods, it looked like a bowl of green slime.

"Our third selection will be made by...Paige" said Chris

Paige was unsure what to picked, so she closed her eyes and picked up something at random, it looked like a plate covered in mud.

"Next up...Mackenzie" said Chris

Mackenzie quickly picked up a bowl of jelly.

"Blake, you're next" said Chris

Blake's selection was what looked like a pizza.

"Gemini" said Chris

Gemini picked up a bowl of ice cream.

A few minutes later, everyone had made their choices.

"Alright, first team to finish will win, starting...now" said Chris

Everyone dove right into their food. Gemini seemed to be having trouble.

==Confessional==

Gemini: "Alright, now I know the 'Ice Cream' I picked up was really disgusting, I don't know what was in it"

==Confessional Over==

Meanwhile, Blake was already halfway through his pizza.

==Confessional==

Blake: "The reason I picked the pizza was because it's my favourite food, I was just lucky that it was one of the delicious foods"

==Confessional Over==

"DONE" said Blake

**WOLVES: 0/7 CONDORS: 1/6**

"And Blake finishes lightning fast, putting the Condors ahead" said Chris

At that point, Chase had finished his food.

"DONE" said Chase

**WOLVES: 1/7 CONDORS: 1/6**

"And Chase ties the score" said Chris

Gemini was still having trouble finishing, she wasn't even halfway through.

==Confessional==

Gemini: "To make things worse, it was just as cold as ice cream so I got a brain freeze too, luckily, I noticed someone on the Wolves was having trouble"

==Confessional Over==

Gemini was right, Derek was having trouble too.

==Confessional==

Derek: "I was the last person to pick their food, there was only one thing left, calamari, also known as, squid, and I hate seafood"

==Confessional Over==

"Done" said Mackenzie

**WOLVES: 2/7 CONDORS: 1/6**

"Mackenzie evens things up for both teams, now both the Wolves and the Condors have only 5 members who haven't finished yet" said Chris

"Done" said Con

"Correction, the Wolves take the lead" said Chris

**WOLVES: 3/7 CONDORS: 1/6**

"Done" said Allen

"Congratulations to Allen for bringing the scores to an even" said Chris

**WOLVES: 3/7 CONDORS: 2/6**

"Some of the campers seem unfazed about the bad foods, and it looks like Astrid is nearly done" said Chris

He was right, less than 2 seconds later, Astrid had finished.

"Done" said Astrid

**WOLVES: 3/7 CONDORS: 3/6**

"And the Condors take the lead, now they are halfway through to being the winners" said Chris

"DONE" said Paige

**WOLVES: 4/7 CONDORS: 3/6**

"And it's 3 members left on each team, James, Anna and Derek for the Wolves and Gemini, Bella and Elizabeth for the Condors" said Chris

"Done" said Elizabeth

"Done" said James

**WOLVES: 5/7 CONDORS: 4/6**

"This is a real nail biter, back and forth, this is still anyone's challenge to win" said Chris

"Done" said Bella

"And with Bella finishing her food, if Gemini can finish before Anna and Derek, the Condors win" said Chris

**WOLVES: 5/7 CONDORS: 5/6**

"Done" said Anna

**WOLVES: 6/7 CONDORS: 5/6**

"And only 2 people left, who can finish first? Derek or Gemini?" asked Chris

==Confessional==

Derek: "God, this food is terrible, even worse than my mom's homemade meatloaf"

Gemini: "I know I can do this, I'm not giving up just yet"

==Confessional Over==

Finally, a contestant was able to finish.

"We have our winners...THE HOWLING WOLVES" said Chris

**WOLVES: 7/7 CONDORS: 5/6**

"Derek was able to finish his food first, so Condors, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony, again" said Chris

==Confessional==

Gemini: "Damn it, I completely blew it for my team"

==Confessional Over==

==Elimination Ceremony==

"Condors, this is your second elimination ceremony in a row, so you already know the drill, I call your name, that means your safe, last one left flies home" said Chris

"Yeah, we know" said Allen

"The first camper safe is...Astrid" said Chris

"Yes" said Astrid

"Astrid, come up and claim your marshmallow" said Chris

Astrid gets her marshmallow.

"Elizabeth" said Chris

Elizabeth gets her marshmallow.

"Allen" said Chris

Allen gets his marshmallow.

"Bella" said Chris

Bella receives her marshmallow.

"And then there were 2, Blake and Gemini, the final marshmallow goes to..." said Chris

Both campers were in suspense.

"...Blake" said Chris

"Aw man" said Gemini

Blake gets his marshmallow.

"Sorry Gemini, looks like you're out, here's your harness for the helicopter" said Chris

Gemini grabbed the harness and strapped herself in.

"Sorry about losing the challenge for us guys" said Gemini before the copter took off

"And with that, 13 becomes 12, join us next time when someone else will take to the skies on TOTAL...DRAMA...TANKA ISLAND" said Chris

* * *

><p>That's it for now<p>

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having alot of trouble with my computer

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
